


From one moment to the next

by RussianWitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dirty Talk, Felching, I seriously love the tags here, M/M, Melodrama, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Knotting, because I have a fondness for it, because really werewolves don't count, okay so there is actually plot just not in this bit, references to pseudo-beastiality, they really do have everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is given to the Hale pack as part of a peace accords.<br/>He's supposed to be mated to the head enforcer of the pack, but falls for the very human Peter while trying to convince him to leave the pack for his own safety. Fully intending to do his duty, Chris pulls away from Peter to keep from doing something stupid.<br/>That's when he's told he won't be required to be the head enforcer's mate any longer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	From one moment to the next

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd  
> The sloppy + porny version of an ending to a much longer story I'm probably never going to finish...due to it containing actual plot :P  
> So I figured I'd post the fun bits

From one moment to the next, the weight around his neck is gone: the wolf he's supposed to be mated to, sealing the agreements between wolves and hunters, has changed his mind...Talia makes the announcement out of the blue, and all of a sudden Chris is free but can't find Peter anywhere just when he's desperate to see the man. He doesn't know how he's supposed to feel after all the build-up, after accepting that he would have to sacrifice the little bit of happiness he might have found yet again, now that he's suddenly free and clear but Peter is missing.

Of course he isn't completely free yet, Talia insists that he stays for a while longer until some kind of paperwork is sorted out and she arranges for funds that will make his starting over yet again easier or something like that. Chris stopped listening past the point of 'no longer being required to mate the Hale enforcer'. His first impulse was to go look for Peter, only it seems that the young man knows how to become invisible.

At first Chris thought that Peter might be busy with something, maybe exams he forgot to mention or some pack business that's none of Chris'. Only one day turns into two, then into four and Chris finds himself worrying. He finally goes looking for the young man one final time the day before he's supposed to leave. Chris knows that he's being reckless and it will probably blow up in his face...but he needs to see Peter one way or another if only to explain his side of things. The chance that Peter will feel the same is slim, but at least Chris will know that now that he's free to do so, he's tried. For once he can finally allow himself to voice his feelings unanswered and unwanted as they may be. There is a certain perverse edge to the need to share them: spread the misery, his need for Peter to know.

Trampling through the undergrowth, Chris follows the directions he's bribed out of one of the kids running around. After a while, he realizes that Peter is hiding out in his favorite spot in the woods. It takes him a while to fight his way through the bushes and what not before stumbling out into a clearing full of lush grass, boulders and Peter. He can see Peter almost at once: stretched out on one of the flatter stones bare and shameless, a pair of ridiculously big aviator sunglasses perched on his nose. 

Chris' mouth goes dry at the sight.

This is what he wants, Chris realizes: this is what he hasn't been allowed to have, hasn't allowed himself to have until now and it's beautiful.

"Christopher—" The haughty, vicious purr almost sends him back into the woods deed unaccomplished. Chris has already learned that this tone means that Peter is ready to cut everyone who comes close to ribbons using just his silver tongue. Chris hasn't been on the receiving end of Peter's viciousness before now, but he's witnessed it a time or two already. Still, he's a soldier: so he straightens his spine, steels himself refusing to back down.

"I want to say goodbye." Shuffling closer until he can lean one hip against the warm stone, Chris shoves his hands into his back pockets to keep from reaching out. His hands are already itching with the need to touch all of the golden skin on display, even his mouth itches: he wants to lick the sweat off the taunt abdomen and leave teeth marks on furry thighs... "You shouldn't have bothered on my account." The youth bares his teeth in a perfect imitation of the wolves he lives with. 

Chris doesn't know how to start the conversation, now that it's clear that he's managed to piss Peter off in some way. "Peter—I'm—Look, I'm not good at this, but will you please listen?"

"You are in fact absolute crap, and no need to explain anything I already got the message—" The younger man tells him.

"I don't know how not to follow orders, Peter!" Chris interrupts the irate youth. "I never learned how! Your pack's alpha told me that I'm supposed to be mated to the head enforcer of the pack to strengthen the Accords and I accepted that, but then I met you and—and I still couldn't disobey! So I pulled away—" Peter sits up, his nose wrinkling in disgust at Chris' lack of control. Chris feels like he should be apologizing, shaking with humiliation he straightens up to go when Peter pulls off his shades with a frown.

"You couldn't accept being mated to the pack enforcer—around me?" Usually Peter isn't this dense, but the question still makes Chris blush, in fact he feels like his head has been set on fire. Peter's dark blue eyes pin him to the spot without even trying: he can't turn away, yet can't find the proper words to explain what Peter does to him. Words have never really worked for him anyway, so finally he does the next best thing, the only other thing he can think of: hoisting himself onto the rock Chris captures Peter's mouth before the youth can utter a protest. It might be the only kiss he'll have from Peter, so Chris closes his eyes and memorizes everything about the feel and taste of it because Peter tastes like home and freedom, and chances are Chris will be making do with this one kiss for the rest of his life.

Amazingly, Peter's lips open under his clumsy assault letting him explore for the longest time. Grateful that Peter is allowing him this, Chris relaxes just a little and the next thing he knows he can't breathe lying flat on his back in the dirt.

"I'm sorry—" He slurs or maybe sobs fighting for breath, his whole body aching for another taste. "—I'd ask you to come with me—but I know that despite your bitching and whining you love the pack and I can't take—" He wants to ask, every fiber of his being wants to beg Peter to come with him. "I'm not going to ask Peter, but I need you to know, I need to know that I tried—" Peter slides off the rock knocking Chris on his back again, smothering his words and robbing Chris of breath. He should be fighting for air, but rejection hurts worse than his back, so all he does is lie there looking up at Peter who's practically vibrating with rage, and marveling at the beauty of it.

"I've always known that hunters are bastards—but this really takes the cake!" he sneers down at Chris. "I'm going to—no, I want to know where this overwhelming urge to share comes from all of a sudden!" The way Peter makes it sound, Chris closes his eyes in embarrassment and defeat.

"I'm allowed to say it now! He, the enforcer, Talia told me he doesn't want me any longer so—" Chris shrugs as much as he can in the position he is in.

"And if he did?" Peter asks leaning in with a frown.

"Then I wouldn't have said a word. I—would do my—duty, try to be a good husband to whomever—" 

"Whomever?!" Peter hisses enraged again, but all Chris can do is shrug helplessly.

"I've never actually been told who your pack enforcer is." He points out plaintively and doesn't understand why Peter is howling with laughter all of a sudden sliding off of him into a messy heap. Chris sits up slowly wondering if he shouldn't be checking Peter for curses or something similar. He's said everything, done everything he can think of doing and it's up to Peter now to decide what he's going to do...And Chris is pretty sure whatever it is, isn't going to involve Chris. While Peter is still laughing, Chris scrambles to his feet and turns away ready to go back to the house and finish packing when Peter stops laughing abruptly.

"Christopher—" The purr scrapes across Chris' nerves and for a moment hope sparks in Chris' chest. "I'll make sure you're introduced to your former intended before you leave tomorrow." Only for Peter to grind it out with his vicious amusement. Chris finds himself running for the first time in his life.

In the morning Chris checks his bags then shoves them in the jeep he's being allowed to take. He doesn't bother with breakfast, his stomach rolling uncomfortably with nerves. Surprisingly most of the pack is milling around, the kids clinging to him and demanding he come with them in the living room. He spends an hour cuddling with the pups before they were willing to release him again.  The adults are less clingy but they touch him as well petting Chris on the shoulder and shaking his hand. Talia is the last one to come up, to engulf Chris in an awkward hug. "I'm sorry to see you go Chris. I hoped—, I hope that your stay hasn't been too unpleasant." 

The way she says it, the urge to beg her to let him stay overwhelms Chris for a moment before he gets himself under control again. Peter doesn't want him, his family doesn't want him except for one little girl he won't get to see any time soon, so there is no reason for him to stay. Holding his tongue, he looks around for the man Peter said would be there.

"He's waiting for you on the porch—I wish, I truly wish we had realized sooner, maybe—" Talia reaches up to hug him again, then nudges him towards the front door. Chris knows that werewolves aren't able to read minds, but Talia makes him doubt his knowledge for once. Taking a deep breath, telling himself that he doesn't care that he won't get to see Peter one more time and steps through the door.

It's early enough that the porch is drowned in sunlight. It takes time for Chris' eyes to adjust, and it seems like forever for it to happen no matter how much he squints or looks away. The door falls shut behind him with a deafening snap and Chris forces himself to take a step forward towards the silhouette that's leaning against the porch railing waiting for him. Peter is leaning against the railing looking for more serious than Chris has ever seen him. Guessing that Chris can finally see him, Peter straightens up taking off his ridiculous shades to show Chris his neon blue eyes glowing bright even in the sunlight.

Everything falls into place all of a sudden: the way Peter acts like he owns the world, the way he disappears around negotiations and when people are visiting, the respect he gets from the other wolves regardless of their age. Peter, who could have cleared things up for Chris the day before...Chris marvels at the wolf in front of him, the killer wolf he's in love with, then punches the bastard in his smug face as hard as he can.

Peter topples over the railing, right into Talia's rose bushes and Chris finds himself genuinely smiling for what feels like the first time in ages. He steps up to look at the heap of wolf tangled in the thorns and has to pinch his arm to check if he isn't dreaming before tearing Peter a new one. "You bastard! You could have told me yesterday! You could have made sure a hundred times before! Instead you—" He thunders down at Peter who's trying to get out of the bush with minimal damage.

"And you're still happy that it's me." The wolf points out happily then curses when his favorite shirt gets shredded as he pulls out of the shrubbery. "Though I am starting to wonder if I shouldn't reconsider my—shall we say  attachment to a hunter who doesn't realize he's mooning over a wolf even after months of—interaction." 

"You don't  _act _ like a wolf." Chris growls still a little dazed from the revelation.

"I'll take that as a compliment for my self-control. The things you did to me, Christopher! Knowing you were sleeping in  _my_   _bed_! In _my room_  while I wasn't there!" Peter takes the steps two at the time crowding Chris against the railing.

"I should have known." Chris tells him, remembering some of their conversations and Peter's twisted logic.

"It's amazing how the human mind can delude itself, when it really wants to." There is less than an inch between them, but Chris holds his ground refusing to be intimidated by Peter despite the new knowledge. With an evil smirk, Peter pulls his shirt off showing off the chest Chris has been fantasizing about for weeks if not months that he is now allowed to look at as much as he wants. He's even allowed to touch! And that realization makes him dizzy with want that's painful in its intensity. 

"Now are you going to be busy overanalyzing how you should have known and what you've missed? Or are we going to my room to fuck? Since Talia is bound to object to my deflowering that tight hunter ass here!" Peter finishes with a vicious bite to Chris' lip, rubbing himself against Chris more like a cat than a wolf. He wants to protest that he isn't planning on getting fucked, and that there certainly won't be any 'deflowering' in any way, shape or form, but Peter doesn't give him a change. "I  _ am _ going to fuck you Christopher, until you're bloated with my come." Chris growls raising his hands to strangle the wolf to stop him spewing filth, when a thump from behind the front door distracts him. He spins around to face the threat, somehow forgetting that Peter is a wolf again and trying to shield him from danger. Peter simply wraps his arms around Chris from behind hooking his chin over Chris' shoulder.

"Family, can't live with them—, can't rip their throats out and feast on their blood." Chris gasps at the words trying to twist around and see the expression on Peter's face since by the tone he can't guess if Peter is kidding or not. "Oh do calm down, Christopher." Peter purrs sticking his tongue in Chris' ear annoyingly and rubbing his crotch against Chris' ass in an disturbingly arousing way. "If I ever entertained the notion of killing them all—, and despite at least several of them having just listened in on a very  PRIVATE  conversation...I wouldn't give them warning."

"Peter—" He tries to get a word in edgewise, but Peter's groping hands distract him again. A brief tussle ensure that ends with Chris' arms trapped in Peter's firm grip and him pulled along when Peter practically kicks in the door. "Peter! We aren't done talking!" He snarls, but Peter just ignores him baring his teeth at the wolves who haven't yet scattered from the hall.

"If anyone needs me for anything, it better be important and you better tell me now! Because as soon as I get Christopher here to my bedroom I'll be busy making him scream for the next couple of days!" Chris is too late with smothering the words with his hand, and Peter just takes the opportunity to lick him anyway much to the adult bystander's amusement. 

"Does this mean you're staying Chris?" Talia asks looking pleased with herself. He feels Peter tense at the question, and stops to think about it. Despite the way Peter handled it, he's still given Chris everything he's wanted for weeks now...even if...he turns to look at Peter who goes still as a statue. Only because Chris can feel the wolf's muscles tense against his body, does he realize that despite they way Peter is acting the wolf is just as nervous.

"I—I'll have to go: to get my daughter. I don't want my father raising her, but I do want to return." He turns, returning Peter's embrace hoping to hell the wolf understands.

"She will be welcome here, as are you. As my brother's mate, and a friend of the Hale pack you can consider this your home." She smiles and he can feel Peter draw breath again against his back. 

"I'll even help,  _after _ I make you scream my name loud enough for the whole pack to hear." And Chris groans, feeling the urge to strangle the wolf again.

"I can't believe—" He wonders how Peter managed to hide just how  _obnoxious_ he is the whole time they were getting to know each other. Peter just pulls him closer whining only loud enough for Chris to hear, the needy sound going straight to Chris' dick. 

"Christopher, let's go fuck already!" Is growled substantially louder in his ear, and wolf strength applied to steer Chris towards the stairs.

"Don't even think of carrying me!" He warns, not trusting Peter's flair for the dramatic as far as he can throw it. Peter just laughs and drags him into a filthy kiss.

"Of course not, dear." Peter purrs and shoves his hand into the back of Chris' jeans. 

Somehow they make it to the room Chris has been occupying, Peter's room without breaking anything as they wrestle each other for control. By the time Chris kicks the door shut behind them, he's lost his shirt as well and his jeans are barely clinging to his hips. Peter, of course, has no trouble with dropping his jeans as soon as they are through the door not even waiting for it to close putting all that is now Chris' on display.

"Now be a good hunter and get on the bed." The wolf growls after completing a circle around the perimeter of the room.

"You've been reading too many of those damn perverted novels of your, Peter. You're starting to sound like them!" Chris growls in return holding his ground as Peter slinks towards him. 

"How would you know unless you took at least a peek." Peter happily crows. "So did you like them? Did they give you ideas Christopher?" As soon as Peter is in arm's reach, Chris grabs him dragging the wolf closer to grab his tight ass.

"Shut up, Peter!" They kiss again, and Chris is sure that he'll always want the taste of Peter's mouth. When he pulls away, Peter's eyes are glowing again and his fangs are showing.

"What you do to me, hunter!" The wolf laments as he's born down onto the bed and Chris straddles his legs, looking to pin him down. Considering Peter's promises, it surprises Chris that he isn't thrown off at once but instead gets to see Peter bare his throat to him. 

His teeth sink into Peter's golden flesh without conscious thought, he feels Peter's heartbeat against his tongue and moans at the obscene sounds Peter makes. Biting Peter is pointless, whatever mark Chris leaves on him will disappear in an instant but he finds himself unable to resist. "The same thing you do to me, wolf." 

Peter laughs and rakes his claws lightly along Chris' flank. He placidly allows Chris his explorations, moaning and cursing when instead of his hands Chris starts using his mouth to map Peter's skin. Chris should know better, and yet he lets his guard down getting absorbed in the novelty of Peter's firm muscle where up till now Chris was used to softness and the hard dick he can feel even through his jeans poking at his ass.

The thought of having _that_   inside of him, having  _Peter_  inside of him sends shivers down his spine. He's never thought he'd ever be in a position to even contemplate getting his ass fucked... Distracted as he is, Peter has no trouble bucking him off and reversing their positions. Chris doesn't get a chance to fight, not with werewolf strength used against him. 

Peter leans down to lick across Chris' neck, his fangs scrape against Chris' skin and it's far too arousing considering Chris knows what those fangs can do when used with malice. "That's it Christopher, let me make you feel good." 

"Peter—" He doesn't know how to express his doubts, or to submit to Peter without giving him a fight... Dropping his whole weight onto Chris the wolf nuzzles against his throat until he can nip at Chris ear.

"I'm going to make you feel so good." The wolf purrs, then licks his way down Chris' chest making happy noises as he rubs his face in the soft hair covering it. "You still smell of wolfsbane and gunpowder. I wonder if you'll still smell like that drenched in my come." 

"You really have a thing for that, don't you?" Not that Chris is completely opposed to...all of that. Only not sure if he's be able to... His train of thought is derailed when Peter's lips close around his nipple and he realizes for the first time just how  sensitive he is there. Before, no one ever bothered to pay much attention to them before. Peter, on the other hand, seems to take great enjoyment from sucking and biting at the small nubs until they are so tight that they almost hurt, slick with his saliva and cherry red. 

Chris feels like his skin is too small for his body, he finds himself arching up into the wolf's fangs and moaning in encouragement when Peter grabs his hips a little too hard. "Enjoying yourself?" Peter looks up at him from under his lashes, "I can make you feel even better, you know." His hand trails down to dance along Chris' dick and cup his balls while Chris tries to regain his breath, then slips between his legs. Peter's fingers behind his balls and manage to hit something that leaves Chris cursing and panting. "It will feel even better once I'm inside you, you know." The wolf murmurs against Chris' abdomen, his fingers slipping even lower to ghost across his ass hole. "I promise to be gentle?" 

Chris snorts with laughter swatting at the wolf's head. "Jesus, Peter! Your mouth is going be the death of me isn't it?" In retaliation the wolf licks sloppily across the head of his dick then snaps his fangs far too close to Chris' balls for comfort. 

"You'll be thanking me later. Now lie back and spread your legs like a good hunter." No one would actually blame Chris if he did kill Peter, he's pretty sure most of the pack would even be understanding. Unfortunately it would leave him hanging, and something tells Chris that he should at least have the wolf blow him before committing to murder. 

As if reading his mind, Peter wraps his lips around Chris' dick again working his way down inch by inch until his nose is buried in the thatch of hair surrounding it. Chris can only dig his hands into the bedding and groan trying to resist the urge to thrust up into the tight throat. Peter doesn't seem to have a gag-reflex, or any need for breath judging by the way he keeps sucking for an eternity before coming up for air again with an obnoxious grin to lap at Chris' dick until he has to bite his lip to keep from begging Peter to suck him again already. 

All the while Peter's fingers keep playing across Chris' ass and rubbing his hole until he gets used to the contact. Only then does Peter stop playing with his dick and works his way lower nosing Chris' balls aside and licking his way down until he's lapping at the place where Chris never expected to feel anyone's mouth. It should be dirty, it _is_ dirty , but Chris can't find it in himself to protest, not even when Peter decides to stick his tongue  _inside_  of him fucking Chris' ass with his tongue as skillfully as he took Chris' mouth. 

"Peter!" He growls torn between demanding more and dragging Peter up to taste the wolf's dirty mouth again and taste  himself there. 

"Having fun yet, Christopher?" Peter purrs against his thigh then sucks loudly until Chris feels a bruise forming. 

"Now you can't tell all of a sudden?" He considers the chances of overpowering the wolf, forcing him onto his back and sitting on his face until Peter has no choice but to lick him again just to catch a breath. 

"Oh I know, but I want to hear you say it. I want you to ask me nicely to stick my tongue in your ass." The words are almost as good as Peter's touch, the way the send heat across Chris' skin.  Chris grits his teeth and looks away hating that he's tempted to do just what Peter wants at once. "Or not." The wolf shrugs, diving back in making Chris see starts again. "Would you like it more if I did the begging?  If I pleaded for the privilege of touching you, giving you pleasure and making you come?" The offer does have some appeal, unfortunately Chris can't picture Peter other than as the vicious, arrogant bastard that he is.

"I don't want anyone to be fucking begging! I just want to touch you!" He finally blurts, sitting up and dragging Peter into his arms. The wolf goes willingly to his relief easily crawling into Chris' lap. "I don't know how to play your games, Peter and I don't know if I'll manage to learn." He sighs, tracing the wolf's lips with his fingers marveling at having just felt them on his ass. 

"Then how about I just fuck you until you faint?" Peter offers with for once a tender smile, while rubbing his dick against Chris' abdomen. Chris slips his hand between them, wrapping it around the hot, hard flesh the calluses on his fingers catching on tender flesh, making Peter moan obscenely. 

"Is it a wolf thing?" He has to wonder, letting Peter between his legs again. The wolf tangles their fingers together guiding them down between Chris' legs so that they first time Chris feels himself breached, it's by his own fingers along with Peter's working their way past the tight muscle. 

"Wanting to be inside of you?" Peter pulls their fingers out slowly, then pushes back in wiggling a little as he goes. Chris' wrist is twisted in a way that's going to strain it if they keep it up long enough, but he doesn't want Peter to release his hand. He wants to feel himself loosening around their fingers, the way his muscle resist, but eventually yields to Peter's patient insistence. "You're beautiful like this Christopher." Peter pants in his ear, turning his head he can see how much what they are doing has affected the wolf.  Peter is all glowing eyes and fangs: looking savage and wild and yet Chris only feels human fingers inside of him opening him further.

Arching up, he finds Peter's mouth nipping at his bottom lip until the wolf opens up for him allowing his mouth to be fucked as he pushes another finger into Chris' ass. Peter swallows his groans and pushes Chris down onto his back, returning between his legs. "Last chance to say 'no'." He sounds so casual, that Chris  knows his lover is terrified and trying to hide it. "Because if you don't, I'll never let you go again!" He hisses viciously and Chris can do nothing else but spread his leg, guide their fingers out of his ass and to Peter's dick taking hold of it. Peter is slick and wet enough that Chris doesn't care about the lack of lube. 

"Fuck me already, Peter!" He curses when he finally feels of the head of Peter's dick catching on the rim of his ass hole for the first time. Peter stops, and Chris is ready to protest. Then he is breached Peter working himself inside inch by inch leaving Chris breathless. The sensation of being filled is alien, Peter's dick is thicker than their fingers and Chris curses feeling the burn of not enough lube.  Peter runs hotter than a human, scourging inside of Chris and in passing he wonders if he isn't going to spontaneously combust before either of them manages to come. Instead of the bed, Chris finds himself clawing at Peter: digging his nails into his shoulders and back, intent on pulling the wolf closer despite any discomfort.

Inch by inch, they slide together until they are slick chest to slick chest wrapped around each other. "Do you like me inside of you?" Peter questions, leaning down to lick the sweat off Chris' chest. The movement shifts the dick inside of Chris, making him gasp and curse. Peter stills at once watching him closely until Chris manages to relax again.

" I think I need a minute." Moving carefully, he shifts around wrapping a leg around Peter to get more comfortable. 

"Virgins—" The wolf sighs dramatically, seeking out a nipple to torment with fangs and lips. The distraction seems to work, Chris feels himself relaxing around the intrusion, then getting curious pushes his hips up and is rewarded by a strangled groan from the wolf. "Christopher—if you don't want me to go insane, tell me to move." He growls into Chris' chest, Peter's hands disappear from his body and Chris wants to protest until he hears the sheets tearing next to him.

"Move!" Chris allows, or maybe commands, and Peter obeys at once getting his knees under him for better leverage hovering over Chris for an instant then pushing back in, and this time there is no discomfort only the stretch and fullness. Chris throws his other leg over Peter's back locking his ankles behind the wolf's back to keep him close and curses when Peter shifts again and his dick hits something that sends jolts of pleasure along Chris' nerves. 

"Now we're getting somewhere." Peter moans happily and Chris can't help but agree. "I knew you'd like it, being put on your back and getting your ass used." Until Peter runs his mouth again. Annoyed he shoves his fingers into Peter's dirty mouth hoping to shut him up, the only result is the wolf moaning happily and sucking on them like he did on Chris' dick before pulling off with an audible 'pop'. "In the old days—" Peter twists his hips just so and a shout escapes Chris unwillingly as stars explode behind his eyes. "I would be taking you as a wolf. On your back like you are now, or on your hands and knees like a bitch showing your acceptance of me as your mate in all ways. " Distracted by the pleasure Peter is eliciting in his body, it takes a moment for the actual words  to register...and short-circuit his brain. His dick jerks against Peter's abdomen catching on the ridges of muscle and that, the images the words paint and a particularly well aimed thrust send Chris over the edge much to Peter's delight. 

The wolf keeps on fucking him as he shakes with the intensity of his release and the thought of being fucked by an animal: snarling teeth at his throat, fur against his back or chest as he's pinned down by a creature heavier and stronger than him in every way, pointed wolf dick forcing its way into his ass. "—have knots, you know." When Chris can pay attention again, Peter is still talking and still fucking him with powerful stokes that are almost painful now that he's sensitive and weak. "To make sure none of the wolf's come escapes his bitch. If I was to knot you, we'd be locked together my knot swollen in your tight ass so none of my come escapes. Would you like that?" Peter whispers hoarsely and Chris wonders if instead of a wolf, Peter is in fact a siren.

"Yes." He blurts and feels Peter's hips stutter.  The wolf is as affected by the picture he's painting as Chris, and close to orgasm he can't hide it any longer. His reward is a sloppy kiss: Peter plunders his mouth filthily until Chris is lightheaded and in desperate need of air.

"I knew there was a reason I like you hunter." Peter snarls and practically folds Chris in half straining for his own release. All Chris can do is take it and marvel at the fact that his dick is rising away far too sensitive to touch, not that Peter cares mercilessly wrapping his claw around the flesh and that's when Chris finds himself screaming Peter's name and blacking out as another orgasm is forced out of him.

Chris comes too to the feeling of Peter coming inside of him and the pain of teeth in his shoulder. Somehow these sensation only make him moan and try to wrap his arms around the wolf slumped on his chest. Peter looks up at him, barely any humanity in his eyes and Chris' own blood on his lips. It should disgust him but instead Chris wants to taste, he prods the wolf until Peter gets enough brain cells together to strain up for a kiss: soft, coppery tasting and lasting an eternity.

All the while Peter keeps coming, his dick still hot and hard inside of Chris giving no sign that he's going to stop any time soon. Not like Peter hadn't threatened...but Chris hadn't expected him to mean it literally! He shifts a little for comfort and gets a lazy warning growl for his trouble and claws digging lightly into his sides. "Peter?" He questions petting a sweaty flank until the wolf settles and get a questioning noise in reply.

"Not that I'm complaining—" Getting comfortable, Peter licks at the wounds he's left on Chris shoulder ignoring him completely. "Are you going to go verbal any time soon?" He questions trying not to moan at the pleasure/pain of the wolf's rough tongue scraping along the punctures. "Peter!" 

" Whaaaat —?" Peter eventually slurs against Chris' throat clearly uncaring what Chris has to say for the moment.

"Do you have an off switch?" He asks as dryly as he can and watches with amusement as confusion and annoyance chase each other across Peter's face and humanity finally returns completely.

" Why would I have an off switch exactly?" He doesn't quite manage to sneer, still looking far too happy. Just as Chris opens his mouth to answer, he feels Peter softening slightly inside of him and the fullness stops building. 

"Never mind." Chris scratches down the wolf's back lazily, wincing as Peter's shiver shifts the soft dick inside of him. "So, this is how it's going to be?" Not that Chris is against it, strictly  speaking but...

"Hmmm?" Peter arches into his hand. "What did you expect? Roses? Moonlight serenades?" The wolf flashes him a smarmy grin, "I do have an _exceptional _ singing voice—" The only sane choice Chris has is kissing Peter into silence.

"Just tell me when we're going to get my kid." He finally sighs deciding that everything else can wait until he isn't as wrung out emotionally and not as full of werewolf come.

"Well, I was thinking—" Peter purrs, and to his amazement Chris feels himself stirring again. "Right after I lick you out, and you fuck me." Chris' body gives a happy if overambitious twitch, "Or don't you think you're up to it?" He should ignore the challenge: remember that he's human and not a werewolf with a healing factor and zero recovery time. 

"Oh I'm up to it!" He finds himself growling, straining to dislodge the wolf and rolling them so Peter ends up under him. Peter slips out of him when Chris  sits up and it takes some effort to keep all of the come inside of him from gushing out at once. On impulse he crawls up Peter's body only hesitating when he's kneeling over Peter's shoulders, wondering if this is what was meant.

"Christopher, if you don't bring your lovely ass over here I will not be responsible for my actions!" Almost in shock Chris shuffles further forward until Peter's face disappears between his legs and soon after he feels Peter's hot, rough tongue between his ass cheeks again.

This, he realizes, is how it's going to be from now on: Peter's perversions and mind games, his unflinching loyalty and strength driving Chris to homicide and out of his mind with lust. 

Strangely, he can't wait.


End file.
